Stealing A Heart
by DarthLiliana
Summary: Two thieves and a vampire. What could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I is poor.

* * *

A brightflash of light followed by a hiss. An argonian male stalks into the room a scowl in his scaled face. "Hey, wake up! You paidfor this room two nights ago. Pay up and leave."

The young Breton female looks upat him. Gives him a glare for waking her up then promptly rolls back over. Her entire body, from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, was entirely covered by the blanket. A light snoring can be heard from the  
/humancocoon.

"Alright have it your way." Light clawed footsteps retreated from the room. A light growl is heard from the pile of blankets. The reptile had left the door open, allowing the light to filter in. It aggravated her skin. Shouting is heard from downstairs,specifically  
/the callfor guards.

A very loud sigh is heard from the bed as a figure slides out of it. Raven black hair slides down to her shoulder, a braid going from one ear to the other hold her hair in place. A thin pale figure stands up and an audible yawn escapes her mouth,revealing  
herfangs underneath. She smiles as she slides her tongue across herteeth, she spends a lot of her free time ensuring they are as clean as eyes, redthe same color as freshly spilled blood, glance about theroom searching for her clothing.

Her skin flawless except alarge scar trailing from the middle of her left shoulder down to the bottom of her right she looks at her only imperfection. It marked large turning point in her life, a day shedoes not regret, the day she turned.

Lost in thought as a Riften guard walks up the stairs and turns the corner intothe room. He sputters at the almost completely bare Breton, she looks down at what she's wearing, the Breton feels the blush happening but she knows no blood will rush to her  
/cheeks due to her condition, she quickly throwsherself against the door shoving the stunnedguard out the roomas she hurriedly puts on herclothing.

Wearing her dark leatherpants and a simple white shirt all covered by a dark cloak with a large hood to help block some of the sun, she steps out the door and is met with a strange sight. The guard had removed his helmet. And quickly utter anapology forbarging  
/into her room. The nord speaking in that strange Nordic accentsimply states, "you may pay at the front desk. Try to not let it happen again."

"Of course not. I never meant any harm and I certainly did not mean to disturb the esteemed Riftenguard." The words flow out of her mouth like honey, throwing in a little flattery. The man shoots her a smile as he turns and walks down the stairs.

Stepping down the stairs she smiles at the crowed tavern. Walking towards the front desk she alleviates aparticular wealthy fellow of his coin purse. Him talking to the man in front of him making an easy distraction. He says something about savingchuckles  
/at this as shesets up on the stool in front of the main bar, the same one she paid for the room a few nights ago. A particular aggravated argonian looks back at her. The argonian raises her left eyebrow, "well, pay up. Fortwo days it's30septims."

Knowing full well the reptile was ripping her off the pulls out the mans coin purse and and passes over a little more than the price that was demanded. "For your trouble."

A small flicker of a smile before the argonian makes the cash disappear. With a nod the Breton stands up and turns around. Coming face first into a Nords hardmuscled chest. Bouncing off,she lands right back in her seat.

"Try to be a little bit more careful lass. You could've hurt yourself. In more than one way." A knowing smile emanating from his face. "Names Brynjolf. And do I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? Depends on what type of proposition." Her eyes work furiously glancing around the tavern trying to figure out how this mountain of a man had snuck up on her. Oh well he practically handed her his coin purse.

"Just a simple job. Of course it pays well." As he says this, to emphasize his point he holds up a coin purse. Her coin purse.

Not betraying a thing she looks up into his eyes. He gives her a wink and smiles. "Alright you have my attention. My name is Myriah."

* * *

Any comments on grammar or how I could've made it flow better would be greatly appreciated. If there are any questions I'll answer to the best of my ability and any mistakes will be fixed at the earliest possible time if I also think it should be changed.


	2. A Simple Job

"Do you know who the Black-Briars are?"

Myriah and Brynjolf are currently sitting in a corner of the Bee and Barb. Leaning close to keep prying ears out of the conversation.

"I've head of them, yes." Myriah slowly states thinkingback to the goon she met back inher first visit to Riften, Paul or Gnarl or somethinglike that.

Brynjolf nods at this. "Good as long as you know who they are you'll know what your about to get into."

Myriah shoots him a questioning look. "Why does that-"

The much larger Nord simply holds up his hand. "All in due time lass. When my associate gets here he will explain everything. To the both of us."

Almost as if on que a Breton walks over to the table. A TALL Breton toadd to that. The Breton is older than the average theif she's seen. Maybe in his mid 30s. No where near how old she was,but shoots him a nod ashe pulls

up a chair and sits down. Pulling his dwarven sword off his belt and leaning it on the table. Within reach. Paranoia? Just careful? Who knows.

"Mercer. This is Myriah. Myriah..." he shoots a questioning glance her way.

"Markov. Myriah Markov."

Brynjolf continues his introductions, "she is the person I've been telling you this is Mercer Frey. A...very powerful associateof mine."

"Enough pleasantries. Let's get down to business." Mercer eminating an aura of dominance and someone who is to be obeyed. He's kinda handsome, in a certain light. He certain seems powerful enough. And something about that sword just feelsright toher  
/vampiric senses.

She pushes those thoughts out of her head. Business. This is business.

"A client of ours wants a man put in prison. A powerful man with lots of influence in Riften. Sibbi Black-Briar."

Myriah frowns at this. The Black-Briars pretty much own Riften and have the guard in their pocket. "Why a Black-Briar tho. That doesn't seem like a family you want to piss off."

Mercer shoots her a glare, "that's none of our business now is it."

A flash of surprise splashes across the vampires face at the sheerrudeness. She returns the glare.

"In other words, this isn't a job where you go around telling names." Brynjolf chimes in. Scratching his chin, he seems deep in thought. "And considering Mavens connections we need a stranger to do the job. Someone Sibbi won't recognize. That's whereyou  
/come in lass."

"Alright makes sense." Myriah takes a mental note of the fact that Sibbi and Maven would recognize the strange pair. Maybe they've worked for them in the past. "So how do you put someone who owns the guards in prison."

"You give the guards evidence they can't refuse. And then youmake it public." Brynjolf nods at Mercers statement.

"Alright what are we framing themwith?"

"Murder." Mercer gives her a look like it should've been obvious. Myriah's irritation with the Breton isstarting to grow.

"How?" She asks turning to Brynjolf.

He gives her a smile, "that's the beauty of it lass. He actually did commit the crime. We just gotta find the evidence. Given his family he'll probably keep a record of all of his expenses. But of course it won't actually say in his books 'people who  
/got rid of the body' or 'payin offguards for murder'. But we can give you the date of around when he did it. And we can question the people he has employed around that time."

"How would you get those people to talk if I even am able to find your information."

"Our client has that part handled."

"Okay,how do I get in? Who is Sibbi Black-Brair?What's his personality what's his past?"

Mercer motions for Brynjolf to talk. "The lad is a womanizer. He believes himself an absolute women magnet. He is utterly arrogant and freely uses his family's money to feed his darker indulgences. Basically the lads a spoiled brat. However it should  
/be noted that he isn't incapable of using a sword. His brother hails himself as the best swordsmen in the world. Completely incorrect. But he is somewhat of a good fighter. Shouldn't be a problem tho. The best way to get in is..well he regularly  
/throws

/parties and most of the higher society attends. Mostly guards and those who owns business here in Riften. You don't have to worry about the Jarl, basically the leader of Riften, or any of her advisors. He is also known to invite 'special friends."

Myriah raises an eyebrow at Brynjolf way of saying prostitutes. "So you want me to sneak in under the guise of a whore. And how old do you think I am? I've lived long enough to know the darker sides of life."

Brynjolf quickly responds seemly a bit abashed, "of course lass. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Anyway. I can get in. When is the nextparty."

Mercer looks her dead in the eyes, "tonight." Glancing over to the door as it opens he smiles. "And here your chance to start now. That's Sibbi."

Sibbi Black-Briar is a taller nord with his hair trimmed short with a goatee. His features aren't particularly attractive but he walks as tho he's a demigod amonginsects. He is wearing nicely tailored blueclothing. A smirk is splattered across

his face as he takes in the inn.

Brynjolf and Mercer quickly raise hoods and occupy themselves in doing something. Mercer pulling his sword under the table out of sight. And Brynjolf hides himself behind a menu.

Myriah steps up from the table and steps into the back room. Looking around quickly she locates the waitress uniform. A bland thing yellow and well covering. Not what she needed. Drawing her black ebonyknife shequickly shreds the uniform into

a shadow of its former self. Dropping a few Septims on a nearby crate, she quickly changes and looks at herself in a nearby mirror.

Being a thief she was forced at an early age to mold her body to be as attractive as could be. Made getting guards to let her go a lot easier. However it was not something she enjoyed, she has always been insecure about her body even with her vampirism  
/clearing her body of most blemishes. Despite her quick change and thinking she hesitates to go back out job is pushing her into an awkward position. A position she had never been in. Despite her advanced age she still was pure. Never

even so much as kissed a man. Sure she could seduce a beggar out of his last Septim, but she had never actually done anything. Not for a lack of trying she just hadn't found the right guy.

While cutting up the uniform she changed the skirt into a miniskirt and removed the sleeves but made sure to keep the top right up to her neck. No point in showing off her scar but knowing her porcelain skin willhave themen lookingat

every inch she allowed had removed most of the back except for a strap covering her bra and the skin ended a few inches above her butt, covering everything that needed to be covered.

She steels herself and steps out into the bar. A whistle is immediatly heard. And she is bombarded with catcalls. Ignoring them she prances around the room ensuring everyone sees her, she is careful to keep out of reach of the more rowdy if the patrons.  
/She received quick a few glares from the female population of the bar. Eventually after what seemed like days she finds herself standing in front of Sibbi. That smerk of his seemed to grow even larger.

"Hello handsome." Holding back the bile she shows off her perfect smile, ensuring her fangs are well hidden.

"Well hello to you too." His eyes traveled and scanned every inch of her body. Disgusted at herself for being too good at this,she acknowledges thisby slowly twirling in a circle allowing him to see every inch.

He Smiles at her not even bothering to have the audacity to look her in the eyes as he speaks choosing rather to look at her special bits. "New in town. I'd remember someone like you."

Myriah giggles. "Why yes. Smart and handsome."

Sibbi reaches out his hand moving to put his arm around her. She grabs his hand before it reaches her. "Ah ah ah." She waffles her finger at him. "I'm the type of girl who wants you to buy her a drink first."

He smiles at her and raises his hands and defeat. "Well if it's a drink you want my family owns the famous Black-Briar meadery. And I'm have a bit of a get together tonight. If you come I'll get you all you need."

Smiling at her she gives him a wink. "Alright, but I have to go get ready for an even like that."

"I dunno I think you look ready to party as is" he motions to her outfit.

"Oh if you like this you'll love what I have in mind." A wink and a smile pass from her to him. She places her hand on his chest and allows it to fall off as she slowly walks away.


End file.
